sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelric Raghnall
Adelric Raghnall, aka “Wannabe Knight”, is the Captain of the Round Ship Pirates. He’s the second eldest of the current generation of the esteemed Raghnall House. Personality and Relationships Personality For the most part, Adelric seems to be a rather kind, charismatic, and noble young man. Due to his upbringing, he refuses to attack anyone without the other party agreeing to the battle, this does have a few exceptions, however. Such as self defense, or defending someone he holds dear. Adelric has shown clear signs of Atychiphobia. He dreads the very concept of failure in anyway, and seems to have panic attacks whenever he does fail. Mild failures cause him to breath heavily and shake a bit, but important failures will straight up knock him out. Despite what he says, Adelric is a piss poor tactician, barely able to create the most basic of plans. His self proclaimed “Unbeatable assault” is just an over complicated version of a basic attack strategy in an attempt to appear intelligent. Relationships TBA History Born and raised in the abysmally rich and respected Raghnall household for the first 15 years of his life, a young Adelric was taught and trained to eventually become a high ranking member of the World Government in order to strengthen his families ties across the world. He was told to act overly polite and respectful to everyone he met, even the scumbags (which is a trait he still possesses), he was also taught perfect manners. Over the course of his childhood, he grew an infatuation with superheroes and knights, which, at the age of 12, drove him to steal a Devil Fruit he noticed in his Father's chambers. He was caught leaving the room with the fruit still dripping down his face, and was brought to the room which would lead to him despising his parents, the “time out room.” Although the name was innocent enough, it was chosen to give the children a false sense of security, as it was truly a torture room used to punish mistakes. Over the next three years, the amount of pain he suffered lead to three things: Some awesome scars, an extreme hatred for his parents, and an extreme fear of failure. During a storm, Adelric snuck out of the household and stole a rather small and poorly functioning circle shaped ship, and managed to escape from the island. Combat Abilities Physical Capabilities Adelric has been shown to possess superhuman strength, being able to easily destroy builders and bend metals, superhuman speed, moving faster than the eye can see, and possess even greater durability, most notably his insane pain tolerance. Haki Adelric possesses mediocre abilities in Busoshoku Haki, and has next to no skill in Kenbunshoku Haki. His Haoshoku Haki, however, is rather strange, but incredibly potent. Instead of intimidating everyone around him, he stares one person dead in the eyes and stops all their senses until Adelric is a far enough distance away. He can normally knock someone out cold while they’re frozen. Devil Fruit Adelric consumed the Buki Buki no Mi. Giving him the ability to turn any non living object that shares a similar shape to any melee weapon into said weapon. Each weapon is rather durable, and able to fight with most high grade named swords. Due to his training, he’s skilled with just about every weapon he uses. Battles TBA Trivia TBA Navigation TBA Category:Pirate Captain Category:Otakuknight 79 Category:WIP Category:Swordsman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex